


Late Night Dances

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Dancing, it wasn’t really a thing that Shadowhunters did. Especially Alec, he really wasn’t one to dance, not even on missions to the clubs. He would just stand off to the side and just get on with the task at hand. The music was just background noise to him.





	

Dancing, it wasn’t really a thing that Shadowhunters did. Especially Alec, he really wasn’t one to dance, not even on missions to the clubs. He would just stand off to the side and just get on with the task at hand. The music was just background noise to him.

Now, here he was in the middle of Magnus floor looking a bit sheepish at the Warlock’s extended hand, the music was soft as it played in the background. It was going to be a perfect way to finish off the date, but…Alec doesn’t know how to dance, nor does he know how he’s going to _say_ that. Magnus’ soft look at him made the raven haired man let a soft sigh leave his lips before he’s taking hold of Maagnus’ hand. “I…I’ve never done this before,” Alec admits as he’s being pulled closer.

“Dance?” Magnus mused with a small rise of his eyebrow, he wasn’t judging the other. He knew not a lot of common _mundane_ things make it into the world that belongs to the Shadowhunters. “It’s okay, I’ll teach you Alexander.”

Alec couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his lips, and he lets Magnus move his hand to the other’s waist. His hand was gentle as he placed it, Magnus’ hand going to rest gently upon Alec’s shoulder.

“Just follow my lead,” Magnus says in a soft voice as he starts to move his body to the side, lightly guiding Alec as they moved around the room. Soft steps this way, and long gentle ones going that way. There was no set path as they’re moving their way around the apartment, just holding onto each other as they glide across the floor. “You picked it up fast, want to try something a little _more?_ ”

“Okay,” Alec replies and Magnus is taking a small step back. Hands fall from hip and shoulder and Magnus instructs him to use his hand that is still holding Magnus’ to spin him around and Alec did.

“Perfect, just like you,” Magnus compliments, before he’s taking the time that Alec’s blushing to spin him around.

For the next thirty minutes, they just lightly dance around the room and enjoying this comfortableness that comes with being with the other. It isn’t something that Alec would trade for the world.


End file.
